Hujankah yang telah mengubahku?
by Hoshiko shigenoi
Summary: Hanazono karin, seseorang yang ternyata belum bisa dan belum ada yang pernah bisa menebak isi pikirannya, Ia dapat merubah pikirannya secepat mungkin, tetapi ternyata di ba;ik semua itu.. itu hanya sebuah...


**Kamichama Karin ®****  
****RiiKἇ_chἇn**** #owner™ :) ****Hoshiko Shigenoi**

**(Author baruu! **** Maaf apabila ada kesalahan..)**

Hujankah yang telah mengubahku?..

Namaku Hanazono Karin, aku murid kelas 9 di SMP Sakura Gaoka, yah kau tahu, SMP yang paling tenar di Jepang. Aku adalah seseorang yang sangat menyukai musik, aku juga dapat memainkan beberapa alat musik, tetapi yang paling sering ku mainkan adalah piano.

"Karin! Karin! Ayo kita pulang". Kata Himeka membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ah, iya!" jawabku tergugup. Himeka adalah sahabat karibku dari aku kecil. Ia adalah sesosok yang sangat cantik, baik, dan ramah. Aku bangkit dari dudukku dan membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan di mejaku.

"Eh, memang tadi sudah bel pulang ya?" Tanyaku dengan polosnya. Ia menjitak kepalaku.

"Udah dari tadi Karin!" Jawabnya dengan sedikit terkekeh. Ia sangat geli melihat kelakuanku yang sedikit _menggila_ itu.

"Oke, ayo pulang!" Kataku bersemangat. Aku ingat bahwa hari ini ibu memasak cumi goreng special untukku. Kamipun berjalan keluar kelas yang sudah mulai sepi. Sepertinya aku telat menyadari kalau beberapa menit yang lalu itu sudah bel pulang. Ketika kami sedang berada di depan ruang musik, terdengarlah suara sebuah petikan gitar dari dalam ruangan. _'hmm.. dari petikan gitarnya saja.. aku sudah dapat mengetahui kalau dia pandai bermain gitar, dan sangat menyukai musik'_ batinku dalam hati. Himeka terkejut melihatku tiba-tiba berhenti di depan ruang musik.

"Ada apa Karin?" Kata Himeka.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa. Umm, Himeka pulang duluan saja yah? Aku tiba-tiba teringat hal yang sangat penting.." Kataku beralasan pada Himeka. Bukannya aku seseorang yang pembohong, tetapi aku tidak tega melihatnya menungguku hingga sore.

"Baiklah.." Kata Himeka tanpa rasa curiga sedikitpun padaku. Aku hanya bisa melihatnya berjalan meninggalkanku. Tak beberapa lama setelah Himeka pergi, aku mendengar Seseorang yang berada di ruang musik tadi memainkan sebuah lagu dengan indah. Aku hanya bisa mengintipnya dari jendela, karena aku tidak memiliki banyak kekuatan untuk membuka pintu ruang musik. Tapi karena aku sangat penasaran, akhirnya dengan sisa-sisa keberanianku aku membuka pintu ruang musik.

Kriiiett.. Perlahan-lahan pintu ruang musik terbuka, aku melihat sesosok laki-laki yang sedang memangku sebuah gitar. Ia terheran-heran melihatku yang agak salah tingkah.

"Maaf, aku piker disini tidak ada orang" Kataku yang hanya bisa menelan ludah dan _berbohong_.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa… Kalau boleh tahu, namamu siapa?" Tanya laki-laki itu.

"Namaku Hanazono Karin, Panggil aku Karin.. aku anak kelas 9-4" Jawabku dengan panjang dan lebar.

"Namaku Kujyou Kazune..Panggil aku Kazune.. aku anak kelas 9-1" Katanya sembari melemparkan sebuah senyuman manis. _'Ya ampun! Senyumannya manis banget! Tuhan, kalau bisa aku ingin pingsan sekarang!'_ Batinku dengan muka sedikit kemerahan.

"Kau suka musik juga ya?" tanya Kazune. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan, sudah banyak anak yang mengetahui bahwa aku sangat menyukai musik, bahkan mereka selalu meminta bantuanku untuk membuat apapun yang bersangkutan dengan hal musik.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kalau kudengar dari petikan gitarmu saja aku bisa meninjau kalau kau itu juga menyukai musik ya?" Tanyaku panjang lebar. Ia terkekeh mendengarku bertanya sepanjang itu. Mungkin Ia belum mengetahui bahwa aku ini sedikit _gila_. Ia hanya menjawab pertanyaanku dengan cara menjentikkan jari telunjuknya.

Akupun berjalan menuju tempat piano dan memainkan sepotong lagu dari _Adelle_ yaitu _set the fire to the rain_, lagu galau favoritku. Ia memberiku sebuah applause. Akupun mulai memainkan lagu _set the fire to the rain_ dari awal hingga akhir diikuti dengan gitar Kazune. Entah kenapa suasana disini menjadi sangat nyaman. Suara piano yang kumainkan dan gitar Kazune mulai melebur menjadi satu.

Tak terasa jam dinding mulai menunjukkan pukul 3 sore. "Kazune! Maafkan aku, aku harus pulang sekarang.." Kataku bergegas untuk undur diri dari hadapan Kazune.

"Oh, iya Karin, bagaimana kalau kita berduet saja?" Tanya Kazune dengan riang dan wajah polosnya.

"Eh? Duet? Pikir-pikir dulu deh.. Sudah ya..! Kalau ada apa-apa datang saja ke kelasku 9-4!" Kataku sembari berlari meninggalkan Kazune sendirian. Ditengah-tengah perjalananku pulang, hujan mulai turun dengan derasnya. Akupun memutuskan untuk berteduh di bawah pohon.

"Huh! Kenapa aku bisa lupa tidak membawa payung?!" Umpatku kesal. Aku menggembungkan kedua pipiku. Tiba-tiba dari samping Kazune menyodorkan payungnya.

"Gyaa! Kazune!" Kataku terkejut. Aku hamper melompat dibuatnya.

"Sudah kubilang tunggu! Tapi kamu malah pergi begitu saja.. Nih, pakai payungku" Kata Kazune sembari menyodorkan payungnya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Aku menggeleng pelan. "Nanti kau pakai apa?" Tanyaku khawatir.

"Sudahlah, pakai saja!" Katanya memaksaku, kemudian Ia membukakan payung untukku.

"Antar saja aku kerumah" Kataku enteng._' Toh kalau Ia mengantarku kerumah, payungnya juga pasti masih dikenakan olehnya'_ Batinku dengan santainya. Tak kusangka Ia mengangguk dan benar-benar berniat mengantarku sampai kerumah.

Sepanjang perjalanan, kami hanya terdiam ditemani suara khas hujan yang turun dengan derasnya. Kami hanya berbincang-bincang seperlunya. Di tengah-tengah perjalanan aku bertemu dengan Himeka.

"Oii! Himeka!" Teriakku pada Himeka.

Ia menolehkan rambut ungunya yang panjang itu. "Oh, kau Karin.." Katanya sembari mendekatiku. "Ini siapa?" Sambung Himeka.

"Ini Kujyou Kazune, panggil saja dengan Kazune" Jelasku kepada Himeka. Ia mengangguk-angguk dengan jeli _menelan_ setiap perkataanku.

"Ah, Kazune, namaku Himeka Karasuma, senang berkenalan denganmu" Kata Himeka sembari terus meneurus menatap bola mata milik hanya mengangguk mendengar kata-kata Himeka. Entah kenapa aku merasacemburu terhadap perlakuan Himeka kepada Kazune itu sangat terkesan…. Akh! Sangat membuatku cemburu pokoknya.

"Mau kemana kalian?" Tanya Himeka kepadaku dan Kazune.

"Mau kerumah Karin, mengantarnya sampai pulang sehingga Ia tidak kehujanan" Kata Kazune. Himeka mengangguk, Aku segera pindah ke payung Himeka.

"Umm, Kazune kau pulang saja, aku akan diantar oleh Himeka…" Terangku kepada Kazune tanpa rasa bersalah. Himeka langsung mencuitku dengan pelan yang menandakan bahwa aku telah berkata yang tidak seharusnya ku ucapkan pada Kazune. Aku merasa sangat bersalah karena aku kemudian melihat raut kecewa yang terpampang pada muka Kazune. Untungnya Himeka ada disisiku. Aku menjadi sangat bersyukur karena Ia berpura-pura ditelepon oleh seseorang untuk meninggalkanku dengan Kazune. Setelah Himeka pergi Kazune langsung berubah menjadi ceria.

"Masih mau pergi sendirian?" Tanya Kazune menggodaku. Tentu saja aku menggeleng, aku tidak ingin basah dan kehujanan karena besok seragamku ini masih dipakai.

"Tentu saja tidak!" Jawabku dengan kesal.

"Hahaha, ya sudah! Ayo pulang" Kata Kazune dengan tawanya yang _renyah_

"Kita?" Kataku mengangkat sebelah alisku. Kazune mengangguk.

"Sudahlah, kau masih ingin mengobrol atau pulang?" Tanyanya sembari menggodaku untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Ah! Ayo pulang!" Kataku sembari menarik tangan Kazune. Disepanjang jalan kami berbicara tentang sahabatku, Himeka. Aku mengatakan bahwa dia adalah anak yang periang dan dapat dipercaya. Sedangkan Kazune terlihat cermat memperhatikan setiap kata-kata yang _meluncur_ dari bibirku. Tanpa kusadari ada seseorang dibelakangku yang sedang melihat aku dan Kazune sedang berjalan untuk pulang. Terbiaskan suatu senyum yang sangat sulit untuk diartikan. Entah kenapa aku sempat memiliki perasaan tidak enak, tetapi perasaan itu segera kubuang jauh-jauh karena aku dan Kazune telah sampai di depan rumahku.

"Emm, terimakasih sudah mengantarku.." Kataku dengan ragu

"Ah, sama-sama… Lagi pula.. Ini semua salahmu, kenapa kau tidak membawa payung?" Kata Kazune dengan santainya.

"Kau ini, hobi sekali menggodaku" Kataku sembari memukul salah satu pundaknya, Kazune merintih kesakitan. "Jangan-jangan, kau menyukaiku ya?" Godaku kepada Kazune. Muka Kazune langsung memerah _bak_ kepiting rebus.

"Enak saja, apa-apaan katamu?!" Tangkas Kazune dengan muka yang masih memerah.

"Hahaha, sudah mengaku saja!" Kataku enteng.

"eh, sudah jam 4 tahu! Aku pulang dulu ya.." elak Kazune mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Yasudah! Daah!" Kataku sembari melambaikan tanganku kepada Kazune yang perlahan-lahan mulai menjauh. Setelah Kazune _menghilang_ aku masuk ke dalam rumah untuk melakukan aktivitas seperti biasanya, tak lupa untuk mandi juga meskipun hujan tak kunjung berhenti.

Kedua orang tuaku sedang pergi keluar kota untuk mengurus pekerjaan mereka, jadi aku kebetulan dirumah sendirian. Aku tidak memiliki pekerjaan untuk ku selesaikan, mengerjakan PR? sudah, bersih-bersih? Sudah. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk berbaring diatas ranjang, sedangkan entah kenapa wajah Kazune terus terbayang-bayang dibenakku.

'Ah! Kenapa aku terus terbayang-bayang Kazune ya? Dia memang baik dan perhatian.. jangan-jangan aku menyukainya?' Batinku dalam hati. Aku terduduk di kasur sembari menepuk pipiku keras-keras.

"Aku tidak boleh menyukai Kazune!" Kataku. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mengetuk jendela luar kamarku. "Ah! Sebentar" Kataku sembari bangkit dari kasur untuk membukakan seseorang yang telah mengeuk pintu rumahku. Dan ternyata orang itu adalah Himeka.

"Kariin-" Katanya sembari tersenyum senang.

"Ah, Himeka ada apa?" tanyaku dengan santainya. Aku mempersilahkan Himeka masuk kedalam kamarku dan duduk di atas kasurku.

"Sepertinya aku menyukai kazunee.." Kata Himeka sembari tersipu malu. Entah kenapa, hatiku menjadi sangat sakit begitu mendengar kata-kata itu. _'Kenapa aku ingin menagis? Apa benar aku menyukai Kazune? Tidak! Aku tidak boleh menyukai Kazune, karena Himeka telah menyukai Kazune! Karin, kau tidak boleh cemburu…' _Batinku dalam hati.

"Karin? Karin? Kau lihat matanya.. uh! Aku serasa _dihipnotis_ olehnya" Kata Himeka dengan senang. Akupun tersenyum melihatnya, sayangnya senyuman yang kuberikan bukanlah senyuman yang tulus, tetapi senyuman yang terlihat menyedihkan dan menyakitkan. Sepertinya Himeka menyadari akan hal itu.

"Umm, Karin? Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah? Apa… kau juga menyukai Kazune? Ah! Maafkan aku ya Karin.." Kata Himeka sembari menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, tatapannya membiaskan sedikit rasa _shok_. Aku menggeleng pelan dan berusaha tersenyum, walaupun sebenarnya hatiku sangat sakit.

"Tidak.. tidak apa-apa, terus-terus?" kataku dengan riang gembira, walaupun sebenarnya itu hanyalah akting belaka.

"Ya.. aku sangat senang bisa bertemu dengannya" sambung Himeka dengan wajah yang sangat berseri-seri. _'Mungkin sebaiknya aku harus menjauhi Kazune, supaya aku bisa move on darinya' _ pikirku.

"Wah, aku harap Ia juga menyukaimu.." Kataku kepada Himeka. Aku tahu rasanya sangat sakit mengatakan hal itu demi sahabatku sendiri. Ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan senang. Kemudian kamipun mulai bercerita tentang Kazune hingga jam setengah 5.

"Uh! Sudah jam setengah 5! Maaf ya Karin, aku harus pulang.." Kata Himeka undur diri. Aku mengangguk dan mengantarnya hingga kedepan gerbang. _'Sudah jam setengah 5, tapi masih saja hujan'_ kataku dalam hati.

"Dah kariin! Besok ketemu lagi ya.." Kata Himeka dengan riangnya.

"Iya, hati-hati dijalan!" Jawabku yang tak bisa menyembunyikan air mataku yang sudah mulai jatuh satu persatu. Untung saja Himeka sudah _tidak terlihat. _Aku masuk kedalam kamarku dan menutu pintunya keras-keras. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Kenapa harus Himeka? Kenapa bukan orang lain? Kenapa harus Himeka yang menyukai Kazune? Kenapa?!" Teriakku dalam kamar. Aku terus mambanjiri kamarku dengan bulir-bulir air mata yang tidak bisa kutahan lagi. "Baiklah kalau begitu! Demi Himeka, aku tidak akan menyukai Kazune! TIDAK AKAN! Berarti aku harus mulai menjauh darinya!" Kataku mencoba untuk tegar. Sayangnya hati kecilku berbicara lain lagi. Akupun terus menangisinya hingga aku mulai tertidur…

Terik matahari masuk kedalam kamarku. Aku bangun dan melihat jam dinding. "Ya ampun, sudah jam enam!" Teriakku. Akupun segera mengambil langkah seribu supaya bisa cepat-cepat pergi ke sekolah. Untungnya SMP Sakura Gaoka lumayan dekat dari rumahku. Setidaknya 25 menit perjalanan apabila aku berjalan kaki.

Dengan terengah-engah aku terus berlari. Karena sekarang adalah waktuku untuk pike pagi!. Ketika sudah mendekati sekolah, aku tak sengaja menabrak seseorang didepanku. Buku yang dibawanya langsung jatuh berserakan.

"Maaf ya? Aku nggak lihat tadi.." Kata seseorang laki-laki didepanku.

"Ah, maafkan aku juga.." Kataku sembari mengambil semua bukunya dan menumpuknya dengan rapih. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku untuk mengetahui siapa orang itu karena suaranya sangat kukenali. Dan ketika aku mendongakkan kepalaku..

"Kazune?" tanyaku terperangah.

"Karin?" tanya Kazune. Dengan segenap rasa benci, aku melemparkan seluruh bukunya dan berlari meninggalkannya. Lagi-lagi, aku meneteskan air mata!. _'ugh! Untuk apa aku meneteskan air mata?! Ingat Karin, ini semua demi Himeka.. dan semoga Kazune membenciku atas perbuatanku tadi!'_ batinkudalam hati. Aku berlari masuk kedalam kelas yang sudah mulai ramai. Kuhapus air mataku dan berpura-pura ceria di hadapan teman sekelasku semua.

"Selamat pagi semuanya!" Sapaku kedalam seluruh isi kelas.

"Selamat pagi Karin!" Jawab mereka semua, disusul dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Himeka menghampiriku dengan ramah.

"Selamat Pagi, Karin!" Sapa Himeka dengan ramah.

"Selamat pagi!" Jawabku dengan ramah. '_tuhan, berapa lama lagi aku harus melakukan sandiwara ini?'_ eluhku dalam hati. Tapi untung saja, aku dan Kazune masih beda kelas, kalau sampai satu kelas.. bisa bahaya!.

Akhirnya aku mulai pagi hari ini dengan sedikit sandiwara yang bisa menghiburku dan melupakan masalah yang sedang terjadi. Ketika bel pulang aku melihat Kazune telah menunggu seseorang di depan pintu kelasku. Entah itu siapa yang jelas bukan aku. Dan seperti yang kuduga, Kazune menjemput Himeka.

"Karin, aku mau pulang bersama Kazune, kau ikut?" Tanya Himeka dengan wajah ceria.

"Ah, tidak terimakasih.. _lagian_ aku tadi belum piket" elakku sembari membersihkan kelas.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu! Daa!" kata Himeka dengan riangnya. Himeka dan Kazunepun berjalan menjauh sembari bergandengan tangan. _'Ya ampun? Mereka sudah jadian ya? Aku iri'_ Batinku sembari mengeluarkan sebutir air mata. Sementara di jalan…

"Hei, kau yakin ini akan berhasil?" Tanya seseorang laki-laki yang sedang berjalan di sebuah taman yang kebetulan mereka lewati

"Tentu, aku yakin Ia pasti juga menyukaimu" Jawab seorang perempuan berambut ungu dengan polosnya

"Awas ya, kalau kau tidak berhasil!" Kata laki-laki itu.

"Tenang saja!" Jawab perempuan berambut ungu tersebut sembari meninggalkan laki-laki yang ada disampingnya tersebut.

Aku pulang dengan tertunduk lesu. Masih terbayang Himeka dan Kazune berjalan dengan bergandengan tangan. Jujur aku sangat iri dan cukup cemburu!. Aku membuka pintu rumahku yang seperti biasanya, kosong dan sepi tanpa kedua orang tuaku. Dan lagi-lagi aku harus melakukan aktivitasku yang terus dibayang bayangi oleh Himeka dan Kazune.

"Karin! Kau harus mencoba untuk kuat!" Kataku di depan cermin. Aku selalu menggunakan cara ini untuk menguatkan diriku sendiri. Tak terasa hujan turun dengan lebatnya.

"Kau tidak ingin terus-terusan menangis seperti hujan kan Karin!? Makanya, kuatkanlah dirimu!" Kataku sembari menghampiri jendela dan membukanya. Udara segar terhirup dari luar karena basahnya tahan dan tanaman-tanaman. "oh, hujan… mengapa aku menjadi selemah ini?" Tanyaku kepada hujan seakan-akan aku bisa berbicara dengannya. "Baiklah! Aku akan berusaha.." Kataku sembari mencoba untuk bersemangat. Sayangnya, lewatlah Kazune dan Himeka yang sedang berjalan-jalan. Pada akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk mengunjungi aku dan _rumahku_.

"Hai Karin!" Sapa Kazune. Kulihat mereka berdua masih saja bergandengan tangan.

"Hai juga!" Sapaku dengan ketus. Himeka terkejut melihat reaksiku seperti itu Ia langsung menyikut Kazune.

"Sudah! Aku tidak tahan dengan semua ini! Karin, maukan jadi pacarku?" Tanya Kazune secara tiba-tiba. Aku mengerutkan keningku, Himeka tertawa lebar-lebar, Himeka kemudian menjelaskan semuanya padaku "Kau tahu Karin? Kazune menyukaimu! Kami berdua hanya berpura-pura untuk membuatmu _jealous_ dan menyerah, tapi ternyata kau lebih kuat daripada yang kami kira.. maafkan aku ya, kalau aku sampai melukai hatimu.. jadi, kau mau menerima Kazune?"

Aku membelalakkan mataku, mencoba menelan semuanya secara _bulat-bulat_. Sayangnya ada kilatan nakal dibalik mataku. Dengan santainya aku menjawab "Maaf, aku masih berkonsentrasi kedalam pelajaran.. aku tidak ingin menjadi pacarmu, maaf ya.." Kataku sembari menunduk-nundukan kepada Kazune yang sekarang sedang membeku seperti es. Aku merasa tidak enak dengan Kazune, tetapi secara tiba-tiba dan dalam waktu singkat aku bisa langsung tidak menyukai Kazune, karena aku tahu bahwa Kazune adalah seseorang yang pandai berbohong. Himeka dan Kazune terkejut atas jawabanku, sedangkan aku meninggalkan mereka berdua yang masih _terbengong-bengong_ dan mencoba menelan kenyataan itu. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum dengan rasa bersalah kepada mereka. Sejak saat itu, aku Hanazono Karin adalah orang yang selalu mencoba untuk kuat dan tegar.

"dan CUT!" Teriak Seorang sutradara

"Bagaimana actingku hari ini?" tanyaku kepada pak sutradara dari salah satu entertaiment terkenal.  
"kau sangat bagus Karin! Kau bisa menyelesaikannya hanya dengan satu hari! Kau luar biasa!" jawab Seorang sutradara itu.

Inilah aku, Hanazono Karin, seorang Aktris muda yang cukup berbakat. Aku adalah Pacar dari Kujyou Kazune, Aktor utama di dalam dramaku tadi, dan aku juga berharap, kepada hujan supaya aku bisa setegar dalam drama yang aku perankan.

**REVIEW PLEASE? :)**


End file.
